


A Demon's Gift

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, abusing the Thieves Den again, personafucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Dens were made of benign desire, Jose had said.And the metaverse allowed him to entertain even his most flagrantly impossible fantasies.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Satanael
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	A Demon's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: ~~Human furniture~~ | ~~Sounding~~ | **Macro/micro**
> 
> Yeah, so that ship tag? Apparently hasn't existed until now. 
> 
> So I am the first. 
> 
> You want something done, you sit the fuck down and do it yourself.
> 
> I had one other idea for this prompt, so there might be more of this eventually. Since I have to feed my own kinks around here. XDDD

Akira’s dreams had been off for most of his year in Tokyo. If he wasn’t getting summoned to the Velvet Room to be berated by fussy toddlers and a god impersonating a...what _was_ Igor exactly? It didn’t really matter. If he wasn’t there, he was having dreams about spending time with his confidants, or about going swimming and losing his shorts.

After November, his subconscious mixed in a healthy dose of nightmares featuring needles, faceless, humanoid monsters, and cruel hands holding him down to be tortured. January brought its own brand of poor sleep and unease, giving him uncomfortable dreams of being surrounded by a million smiling dolls.

So now that everything was over, he really wasn’t surprised that his dreams had shifted yet again. But what they had shifted _to_ was the surprising part.

“I’m so confused,” he admitted out loud. The Den had never had a bedroom before. Just the main room and upper balcony. But here he was, standing beside a bed in a comfortable room with no idea how he’d gotten here.

Large hands circled his waist from behind, drawing him back against a broad chest. Akira jolted, but he was held firmly, and a half-familiar voice said, “This place is made of desire. It responds to your will.”

Claws scraped up his chest, brushing along his collarbones, and his eyes went wide. He knew those hands. “S-Satanael…?”

“Yes. Arsène has graciously allowed me to step forward for the time being,” Satanael purred, and Akira felt himself rumble with it as he spoke. “He is still the forefront of you, though I reside in your core.”

“What are we doing here?” Akira asked. He had no reason to be afraid. Satanael was him. But somehow he was still nervous.

One of Satanael’s hands drifted higher, stroking along his jaw, while the other grasped possessively at his hip. “As I said, desire. There is something you want, little rebel, and I am pleased to give it to you.”

Akira felt a shudder run down his spine. Yes, he’d...maybe imagined something like this. And maybe his own personal space in the metaverse was the perfect place to get it. But he’d never actually thought that it would be offered. 

Despite his nerves, he didn’t resist as Satanael pulled his coat from his shoulders. Wickedly sharp claws dragged down his back, shredding his shirt and making his spine arch as he gasped. Even that was enough to have him hardening in his pants, and he knew he was flushing with embarrassment. The demon lord coaxed him to turn around, and Akira looked up at him with wide eyes. He felt so small compared to Satanael, even though this wasn’t even close to how big he had been the first time he was summoned.

If he was getting what he wanted, he was getting _everything_ he wanted. He reached up with both hands and grabbed the golden horns of Satanael’s mask, dragging him down enough that Akira could lean up and kiss him. His lips were hot, and he immediately pressed into Akira’s mouth, forceful as he kissed the breath from his lungs.

Akira was barely aware of being maneuvered onto the bed. When the kiss broke and his fuzzy brain cleared, the rest of his clothes had been removed, leaving him completely exposed beneath Satanael. The demon was also wearing less, and Akira stared at his hard cock with trepidation. It was proportional to the rest of him, which meant it was _big_. There was no way that was fitting inside him.

“You can take it,” Satanael said, noticing his uncertainty. “This is what you desired, is it not? Filling you up, stretching you out… Your subconscious thoughts don’t lie.”

“That’s a fantasy, though!” Akira objected. “If I tried that for real, I’d break!”

Satanael reached down, caressing his face with one large hand. As intimidating as he looked, knelt between Akira’s legs, his touch was gentle. “This is a dream, little one. As such, what’s possible is only limited by your whims.”

Akira leaned into his hand, a low moan leaving him as he pictured it. Sitting astride the demon’s hips, sinking down onto him…

A smug grin crossed Satanael’s face, and he dipped his other hand between Akira’s legs, offering a slow stroke to his weeping cock before brushing over his entrance. “I can see what you want. Just relax, and let me give it to you. I am you, and I wouldn’t hurt you.”

Seconds ticked by, and then Akira closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I… I want it. Do it.”

Satanael said nothing, and made no moves except the gentle touch against his entrance. But then all in one motion, he caught both of Akira’s ankles in one large hand and pulled them up, leaving him exposed as two thick fingers sunk into him. Akira yelped, arching off the bed. A pulse of terror ran through him at the idea that those claws might cut into his insides, but there was no pain, just a dull stretch as Satanael scissored his fingers. Keeping his eyes shut just made the sensations more intense, and he whimpered as the fingers slipped out, then returned slick and cool to thrust slowly in and out.

Eventually they were joined by a third, and dimly Akira knew that it should probably hurt. But all he really felt was a pleasurable ache as he was worked open. And as Satanael pressed one large fingertip against his prostate and deliberately massaged, he felt his eyes roll back in his head, thrashing against the hold on his ankles as ecstasy rushed through his body like a wave.

When he came back to himself, his stomach was coated in his own cum, and he felt fuzzy and floaty. “Wow…”

Satanael chuckled, his voice deep. “See? You can handle more than you think.” He withdrew his fingers, making Akira keen at the loss. “Are you ready?”

It was probably dream logic that made him ready to go again so quickly. He reached up, letting Satanael help him up onto his knees, and pressed close for another all-consuming kiss. “Yes. Yes, give it to me!”

Satanael turned him around, pulling his back against his chest again, supported by one giant arm around his middle as they sat against the headboard of the bed. Akira relaxed against him, whimpering as he felt the blunt press of Satanael’s cock against his entrance. The demon lord lowered him slowly, letting him feel every inch as it stretched him open, filling him far beyond what he thought was ever possible. It was so deep that it felt like all there was. The whole length dragged against his prostate, filling his senses with nothing but pleasure that practically vibrated in his bones.

“Very good, my little rebel,” Satanael praised, his other hand running softly through Akira’s hair. The caress continued down his arm, over his flank, to pull one of his legs up. It forced him to rest even more of his weight against Satanael, and he moaned helplessly.

“It’s so much, so full… God…!” he whined, squirming, and every slight movement just added to his overstimulation. He didn’t know if Satanael wasn’t moving to give him a chance to adjust, but if there was much more pleasure, he was probably going to pass out.

Satanael reached down, wrapping his other hand easily around Akira’s other leg and pulling it up as well. Akira was completely at his mercy; he had no leverage against the bed. His legs were wide open, his rigid cock and his hole stretched around Satanael’s girth on full display. Satanael dipped his head, nuzzling surprisingly fondly into Akira’s hair, and Akira instinctively reached up to grab onto his horns. “Please, please, it’s too much…!”

“Shh… You’re taking me so well,” Satanael rumbled in his ear. “A little more, now.”

He lifted Akira effortlessly, making him whine at the overwhelming slide of his cock, then dropped him back down with no warning. Akira shrieked at the overwhelming wave of pleasure that ran through him. He couldn’t think, could barely move, just let Satanael bounce him on his lap as his head lolled and his mind went blank, limp in the demon lord’s strong grasp.

His second orgasm caught him by surprise. He was feeling so much that the buildup was lost. Suddenly he was just clenching around Satanael’s cock, and he could do nothing but moan and cry, tears streaming down his face from the pleasure. And Satanael didn’t relent; he came a third time, and a fourth, and finally after the fifth, he felt the demon go still, heat flooding his insides. For a long moment, he didn’t move, unable to do anything but catch his breath. But then he looked down, seeing his own stomach slightly swollen with cum and the thick length inside of him, his trembling legs, his own cum painting streaks up his chest, and he shivered.

Satanael lifted him up, sliding out of him slowly. It dragged across raw nerves, making him whimper, and Satanael cradled him close, surprisingly gentle for such an imposing persona. “Well done,” the deep voice purred, soothing. “You were wonderful.”

Akira made a sleepy, mumbling noise, and Satanael laughed. “Your desires have been sated for now, but feel free to return any time. I speak for Arsène as well when I say that it is our pleasure to entertain you.”

That got a soft laugh out of Akira as well. “Thanks…” he murmured. “I’m...glad.”

And as he drifted off, he just barely heard, “We are, too.”


End file.
